The technical scope of the present invention is that of containers for propellant charge modules.
To ensure the transportation of propellant charges in modular form, that is blocks of agglomerated propellant powder, these are placed in suitable packing. However, when a weapon is required to be loaded using these modules the pyrotechnic risks must be controlled during all the transportation phases. At present, loading is carried out by manipulating the caseless blocks over very short distances. Thus, a system to feed a cannon with ammunition constituted by a projectile and charge modules taken from a magazine is known. This system is described in patent FR-A-2 764 055 and notably comprises a magazine containing modules placed near to the cannon that are transferred using a pincer onto a loading tray then carefully pushed into the cannon chamber. There is no question of transferring these modules over a greater distance using conveyance means nor is it possible to manipulate them.
The aim of the present invention is to propose means to manipulate the propellant charge modules whilst providing a high level of safety between a storage place at a distance from the weapon loading position.
The invention thus relates to a container for propellant charge modules to be loaded in a weapon using conveyance means, wherein it comprises protection means, insulating said modules from the conveyance means, constituted by a rigid tubular body, a sheath in which to receive the modules and means to block the modules in the sheath.
According to a first embodiment, the sheath is made of a deformable material.
According to another embodiment, the blocking means ensure the deformation of the sheath to immobilize the modules.
According to yet another embodiment, the blocking mean are constituted by pads pressing on the sheath.
According to yet another embodiment, the pads are subject to the action of control means integral with the body.
According to yet another embodiment, the control means are constituted by springs connected to a control bar equipped with a manoeuvring organ.
According to yet another embodiment, the body is provided with a longitudinal slit allowing a passage for the organ introducing the modules into the sheath.
According to yet another embodiment, the body has a crown at one end that allows said container to be handled during its transportation between the replenishment position and the weapon loading position.
According to yet another embodiment, the body is metallic and the sheath is made of a plastic material.
According to yet another embodiment, the container encloses two to six propellant charge modules.
One great advantage of the invention lies in the fact that the propellant charge modules are immobilized whatever the movements of the container when they are being taken up by the conveyance means. The modules are thus not subject to any displacement during their manipulation by the conveyance organs.
Another advantage lies in the fact that safety is controlled since the risk of ignition by friction is eliminated.
Yet another advantage lies in the fact that the effect of any pyrotechnic incident is maintained and directed toward the ends of the container.